S02 E07 - "The Limit Does Not Exist"
Coyote plays a cruel joke on Maggie, Danii finally gets her body back and the universe decides that Gabe has had it too good for too long. Plot Bran admits to Stan that he made a deal with Crowley and that he doesn't want to live anymore. Maggie is driven to near hysterics when Coyote leaks pictures of her in a cheerleaders outfit and lingerie on every screen in the world. The humiliation only stops when Maggie is doused in water several times because Gabe was given a choice by Coyote on how to stop the pictures. Gabe chose the Wet T-Shirt Competition which greatly angered both Maggie and Bran. Bran beat Gabe up in revenge for his decision and breaks a table on Stan when he finds out Stan was leering at Maggie. Maggie then shoots Stan in the chest with a salt round in fury. After the dust settled Bran and Maggie have a conversation where Bran tells Maggie about his deal. She tries to reassure him that they'll be able to get him out of his deal and that there are still things to live for. That is when Bran tells her that he tried to kill himself and that he deserved to go to Hell. Maggie, unable to deal with this, spends the next couple of days holed up in her room. Bran takes a still unconscious Ollie to a nearby hotel so Ollie is not forced to deal with facing the rest of the group so soon after the things Demon Ollie did. When Ollie wakes up Bran admits to his deal and Ollie admits to Bran that he doesn't want to live anymore either. Gabe gets bitten by Elliot's pet guinea-pig, only to later realise that the guinea-pig had eaten a bit of the Necronomopizza and had turned him into a Were-guinea pig. Franko and Stan were loading things into the RV when they came across the pizza and a hoard of guinea-pigs. As a way of getting the creatures off the RV and to find a way of disposing of them Elliot plays a flute and, in a Pied-Piper fashion, the animals follow him off the RV where Franko and Stan load them into a bag and empty them into a woodchipper. When the chipper gets clogged Franko looks inside it and discovers that they were actually people who had been infected by the bite of the original pet guinea pig. Bran and Ollie are ambushed by demons as they try to leave the B&B. Bran texted Anna for help before engaging the demons in a fight. During the fight, Bran has his first premonition since the end of Season 1, which makes him incapacitated. Ollie and Anna dispatched the remaining demons easily once Anna showed up. Bran and Ollie return to Bobby's House so Ollie can say goodbye to Stan and Elliot. The two then leave again after leaving a note in the RV in the back of Bran's journal for the others to find after their death. Ollie makes a deal with Crowley for super strength and Crowley warns them that the Apocalypse will come on the 15th of March and to prepare. They meet up with Anna and spend the next month training. Meanwhile, Gabe and Danii discovered where Danii's body is. It's currently being inhabited by a demon who is part of Malcolm's current hunt. The kids left at Bobby's head to Denver to fetch Danii her body back. Maggie has to call Mal and manages to convince him to stall his hunt. Once they arrive the crew are able to flush out and kill the vampires that are holed up in the sewers under Denver. Before exorcising the demon they were also able to gain information about the Apocalypse and the fact it would happen on the 15th of March. Characters Main Cast * Oliver Snider - Max Irons * Stanley Snider - Brock Kelly * Brandon Hawkes - Connor Jessup * Margaret Hawkes - Melissa George * Gabriel Davenport - Hunter Parrish * Mary Preston - Elyse Levesque * Franko O'Brien - Robert Sheehan * Elliot Bates - Maxim Knight * Sam Tanner - Dylan O'Brien * Danielle Evans - Emily Browning Recurring Cast * Malcolm Hawkes - Jeremy Renner * Crowley - Mark Sheppard * Coyote - Wes Studi * Anna - Odette Yustman Guest Cast * Purple Eyes - Thomas Leonard Moore